Forever
by Neoki
Summary: Jongin dan Kyungsoo ibaratkan sebuah puzzle yang berserakan. Mereka memiliki peran sendiri untuk melengkapi puzzle agar menjadi sebuah puzzle yang sempurna. Jika disatukan, puzzle itu akan sempurna, namun apa yang terjadi bila sekeping puzzle itu menghilang? [KAISOO! YAOI! ANGST! TYPO(S)! EXO! DRABBLE!]


**Forever**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau tahu–aku akan berada di sampingmu selamanya."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chara milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua serta orang-orang yang mencintainya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Forever**

* * *

Kakinya terasa lunglai, ia merasa tulangnya melebur.

Nafanya tersenggal seakan tak ada lagi oksigen di dunia ini.

Bibirnya bergetar memanggil nama orang yang amat ia cintai–orang yang merubah hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna.

Matanya memerah–ia berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Ia terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Ini hanya lelucon bukan?

Bukankah tadi ia baru saja mengelus dan mengusap surai hitam itu?

Bukankah ia baru saja mengecup dan menandai bibir _curve_ itu sebagai miliknya?

Bukankah baru kemarin ia melihat tawa bak malaikat di wajah tirusnya?

Tak menghiraukan seorang dokter dan beberapa suster bukan sebuah dosa besar, benarkan?

Ia harus melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kaki mungil itu berjalan pelan menuju sebuah apartemen sempit di pinggir kota Seoul, biaya hidup yang mahal membuat seorang Do Kyungsoo harus tinggal di kawasan kumuh yang tak layak pakai. Ia tak tinggal sendirian, ia tinggal bersama kekasihnya, Kim Jong In. Oh dan seekor anjing _fox terrier_ bernama Monggu.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Ibaratkan kepingan puzzle yang berserakan.

Jongin merupakan sebuah kepingan bagian kanan.

Kyungsoo merupakan kepingan bagian kiri.

Jika kepingan-kepingan itu di satukan bersama dengan puzzle-puzzle yang sudah terbentuk,

Maka puzzle itu akan sempurna.

Kepingan satu dengan kepingan lain memiliki bagian tersendiri dalam sebuah puzzle.

Jongin bertugas untuk melengkapi hidup Kyungsoo.

Begitu juga Kyungsoo, ia bertugas untuk melengkapi hidup Jongin.

"Aku pulang."

"Oh, selamat datang Kyung."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Tentu saja belum, aku tak ingin melihatmu makan malam ditemani oleh nyamuk-nyamuk sialan ini sendirian."

"Baiklah, kau mau apa?"

"Ram–"

"Tidak, kau tak bisa memakan ramyeon. Kau baru saja memakannya kemarin, aku tak ingin kau memakan ramyeon seumur hidupmu." tolak Kyungsoo tegas

"Tapi–aku tahu bagaimana keadaan ekonomi kita Kyung, aku tak ingin membebanimu."

"..."

Kyungsoo tersentak, sepasang lengan kekar tengah memeluknya mesra, deru nafas Jongin memburu tepat di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo–ia berusaha membuat kekasihnya nyaman. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

 _Pemuda seperti Jongin tak pantas berada bersama upik abu miskin sepertiku._

"Jong.."

"Kau tak ingin kembali?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bisa kembali ke Jepang–melakukan hal yang kau sukai, menghabiskan uang semaumu, memakan makanan mahal dan–"

Jongin mencium bibir kekasihnya lembut–seakan ia berkata ia baik-baik saja di sini.

"Untuk apa aku kembali ke Jepang jika setengah nyawaku berada di Korea?"

.

.

.

Kai Kim.

Itulah nama yang biasa di pakai Jongin di Jepang–kota kelahirannya.

Ayahnya merupakan seorang pengusaha ternama di Korea selatan.

Sedangkan Ibunya, adalah seorang salah satu putri bangsawan yang masih memiliki darah keturunan Kaisar Jepang.

Hidupnya _sempurna_.

Kasih sayang, harta dan tahta–coba kalian bayangkan betapa sempurnanya hidup pemuda ini?

Namun apa dayanya?

Ia terpikat oleh _nya_.

Pemuda bermanik hitam berkilau dengan tubuh mungil serta surai hitam lembut yang membuat hatinya meletup-letup.

Ia ingin merutuki hatinya yang berbuat semaunya, tanpa memikirkan apa yang otaknya pikirkan.

Namun itulah cinta.

Cinta tak seperti matematika yang dapat diselesaikan dengan berbagai cara yang rasional.

Cinta adalah sesuatu yang tidak rasional dan mebuat siapa pun buta karenanya.

Itulah yang sekarang Jongin rasakan.

.

.

.

"Jong, hari ini aku mendapat gaji tambahan. Kau mau berbelanja di _Myeongdong_?"

"Be–benar–tidak, lebih baik kau tabung saja uang itu, tak baik untuk menghabiskan uang untuk hal yang tidak perlu."

"Dengar–"

Kyungsoo menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Jongin.

"–aku sudah cukup merasa bersalah membuatmu hidup menderita seperti ini, setidaknya ini hal yang bisa kulakukan untukmu Jong.."

"Kyungsoo, kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa untuk membuatku bahagia. Aku sudah bahagia sekarang, apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan di matamu?"

"Tahta, harta dan kasih sayang–kau rela meninggalkan semua itu untuk seorang pemuda miskin sepertiku, bagaimana bisa aku berdiam diri saja?"

Kyungsoo tahu.

Jongin sangat menginginkan berbelanja–membeli baju-baju mewah–seperti yang ia lakukan dulu.

Gaji tambahan yang ia dapat setidaknya cukup untuk membeli satu setel pakaian yang layak Jongin pakai.

.

.

.

"Kyung, kenapa kita harus naik taksi?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu lebih bahagia."

"Tapi aku sudah bahagia."

"Aku ingin membuatmu _lebih_ bahagia."

.

.

.

"Jong."

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu itu, aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu Kim Kyungsoo."

Lalu setelah itu semuanya gelap.

Mereka tak mendengar suara tabrakan benda keras yang beriringan dengan teriakan-teriakan histeris orang-orang sekitar.

Taksi itu terbalik.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo... tidak–"

Jongin mematung.

Kyungsoo tengah tertidur pulas layaknya seorang putri tidur.

Kulitnya pucat–sangat pucat.

Ruangan sempit dengan berbagai macam alat di dalamnya berteriak-teriak ribut. Mereka meminta tolong.

Tubuh mungil pucatnya dipasangi berbagai macam alat untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Jongin merasa kakinya melebur, tungkainya tak kuat menahan beban seberat ini.

"K–Kyung, jangan bercanda cepat buka matamu."

Hening.

Suara ribut itu terus berteriak-teriak minta tolong, detak jantung pemuda itu melemah.

"Kyung–apa kau benar-benar ingin pergi sekarang?"

Lemah.

Detak jantung bertambah lemah dan lemah.

"Kau tahu–aku akan berada di sampingmu selamanya,"

"Karena kau adalah sebagian dari hidupku."

Jongin mengelus surai hitam itu lagi.

Ia tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu–"

"–bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu?"

Mesin itu berbunyi nyaring.

Sebuah garis lurus.

Detak jantung Kyungsoo berhenti.

Begitu juga dengan kesadaran Jongin yang menipis.

Nafas mereka berhenti tepat di waktu yang sama.

Jadi–

–bukankah cinta itu abadi?

* * *

END

* * *

Aigoo~

Apakah ini absurd/? /iyalah

Ini pertama kalinya author buat angst seperti ini/?

Ternyata buat angst susah banget-_-

Maaf kalau banyak typo(s), salah kata atau semacamnya/?

Maaf juga kalau gak suka ceritanya

Tapi,

Author mohon koreksi drabble absurd ini supaya author juga bisa koreksi diri/?

RnR juseyooo


End file.
